ana frank a segunda vista
by lusin denali
Summary: ultimos momnetos de vida de ana  y diario de su hermana
1. miercoles 4 de agosto de 1944

Miércoles 2 de agosto de 1944

Cómo seria el mundo ahora si no fuera por el anexo?

Tal vez yo seguiría en casa con mis lecciones, mi vida sin una sola cosa de la cual quejarme, una vida en la que no había que esconderse o compartir un solo baño con otra familia, donde había comida por montón , y yo podía salir a la calle sin ninguna angustia de que me llevaran lejos de mi familia.

Pero tal vez yo no habría conocido a la señora Miep ni a koophuis a Elli , a los Van Daan ni habría recibido mi primer beso por Peter y tal vez haberme enamorado contra voluntad propia de cualquier otro muchacho como Harry Goldman .

Ahora me pregunto .¿que habrá sido de el ?

¿y de su novia? Tengo recuerdos vagos acerca de ella pero lo que mas recuerdo ella era que su nombre es Fanny y es mas aburrida que estar muerto.

¿estarán juntos en este momento?. De verdad espero que si ya que en este momento cualquiera necesita la compañía de aun sea un antiguo amor.

Espero que mis amigos de los cuales no e tenido conocimiento alguno estén en mejor estado de lo que esta cualquiera.

Recuerdo sus nombres, caras y el por que los conozco.

Hanneli Goslar -mi amiga de la infancia

**Susanne Ledermann** -considerada la "silenciosa" una del trío

Ellas 2 y yo fuimos conocidas como el trío "Anne, Hanne y Sanne ".Era muy inteligente.

Jacqueline van Maarsen .mi amiga preferida pero a veces era muy exigente solo que en este momento sólo quiero pedirle disculpas y explicar las cosas.

**Nannette "Nanny" Blitz - **una amiga del colegio

**Ilse Wagner - **una chica dulce y sensible

**Lutz Peter Schiff** y **Helmuth "Hello" Silberberg -ellos estaban entre mi admiradores según mama .**

**Amigos míos que tal vez algún día vuelva o no a ver**

**Espero que esto acabe de una buena ves y poder concentrarme en otras cosas.**

**Hoy en día las cosas si que serian muy distintas**

**Yo seria distinta … o al menos eso creo.**

**Pero sin embargo se que los "tal vez " no llegan a mucho ya que aunque nos lamentemos por miles de cosas que no pudimos hacer o que no hicimos bien o que desearemos repetir es muy difícil no equivocarse por que de ahí es de donde aprendemos.**

**Como seres humanos no somos perfectos y no nos podemos acercar a ese termino**

**No tenemos la culpa de las decisiones de otros y aun así sufrimos las consecuencias.**

**Pronto todo se arreglara y volveremos a la normalidad. **

**Solo ahí que esperar y mantenernos con calma y esperanzas **

**Yo se que en verdad méresenos eso, tranquilidad, hemos pagado por la maldad de otro y sobrevivido a ello.**

**He repetido esa idea en mi cabeza una y otra vez y por ms que intento hacerme a la idea aun presiento algo que va a pasar y no es necesariamente bueno**.

Durante mi vida jamás me tuve que preocupar de ellos, no era mi obligación, en lo mas que llegaba a pensar era en lo que me pondría al día siguiente, esperar no mentarme en problemas y pensar formas de desasearme de mi admirados que intentaban acompañarme o acosarme de camino a casa

Hoy tengo nuevas preocupaciones que tal vez no debería estar viviendo

**Tuya Ana **

-Ana Frank no termino su diario , no hubo palabras en las 2 ultimas paginas que pudo a ver escrito en esos 2 últimos días que tuvo de supuesta libertad

Yo e intentado pensar en lo que ella sintió y pensó en sus últimos momentos

Me intereso mucho como esta niña mimada paso de la riqueza a ser una joven que podía pensar y analizar como nadie se lo llegaba a sospechar

Por favor si le a gustado comenten


	2. jueves 3 de agosto de 1944

Este día siento una gran opresión en el pecho, es algo horrible esta sensación de miedo es como si algo fuera a pasar, tenia que hablar de esto con alguien, pero ¿con quien? No podía hablarlo con mis padres, ya tienen demasiados problemas y lo nervios de punta de por si, no hablaría con ninguno de los adultos, ninguno me escucharía. Margot sigue con sus jaquecas y no me deja ni acercarme. No tenia ninguna otra opción mas que hablar con Peter , seguro el me escucharía como siempre lo ha hecho , aun que no quería volver a decepcionar a mi padre subiendo de nuevo a su habitación , pero simplemente no tenia ninguna otra opción . Cuando llegue a su habitación el estaba jugando con Boche. Empezamos hablando de cosas vagas hasta que fui directo al grano como debió Haver sido, le hable acerca del nudo en la garganta y la opresión en el pecho. Su respuesta solo añadió más preocupaciones a mi pobre conciencia. -solo estas asustada e impresionada y es todo por lo que ha pasado, debes calmarte , yo no dejare que nada te pase ,siempre y cuando estés junto ami , pero simplemente por favor ,ya no te alejes de mi – Lo que siguió con nosotros fue una pequeña ronda de besos, los que no aviamos podido compartir durante algún tiempo. Ya no pude decir nada de mis preocupaciones, ya que el solo Abia logrado agrandarlos asiéndome creer que si algo me pasaba el viviría en dolor, y solo logro hacerme olvidar del dolo con un momento a su lado que para mi seria insignificante pensando en que el y yo tendríamos un futuro juntos algún día y que esta preocupación solo era otra de mis locas ideas causadas por el miedo reprimido durante tanto tiempo… Volví a mi habitación tratando de concebir el sueño , dejando de pensar por un momento en lo que me tenia tan preocupada, lo que por cierto ya ni recuerdo, me concentre solo por un momento en los labios de Peter que estuvieron solo hace algunos momentos en los míos. Pero entonces ese sentimiento volvió y me deje llevar por el. Esa noche soñé con mi futuro junto a Peter y el estaba junto ami con pequeños gatos en el jardín de mi hogar y su sonrisa deslumbrante adornaba su cara para acercarse a la mía y sellar nuestra felicidad con un profundo beso. Tuya ana 


End file.
